Doctor Who: Nexus -S2E11- Vicious Circle
by TheTechnoKid
Summary: Keroro have been sent to a place a planet actually but not just a Planet it is The Home of The Doctor
1. The Man Who Returned to Gallifrey

Chapter 1: The Man Who Returned To Gallifrey

* * *

The Doctor is Walking along The Dry lands of Gallifrey carrying his coat on to his Shoulder. For Minutes of Walking. He then stops as he looks in distance spotting a Village.

The High Council of Time Lords The Cloister Bells Can be heard through out of the land. There are few Time Lords in the room along with The President looking at through the window showing every land of Gallifrey including the city The General, The War Chief and Keroro. "Lord President.." The General Said. "Is all The bells Ringing?, The Whole Cloister?" The Lord President Said. The General Pressed on his Communicator. "What's Going on Down There?"

"On my Way down to The Matrix right now Sir." Gastron said to The General. "Keep the perimeter. It's okay to be afraid down there, soldier." The General said over the Communicator device. "The Sliders are everywhere sir. Loads of The Things." Gastron Said as There a Black Figure that look like a Time Lord Slide on pass in The Cloister. "Language Please. I'm With The President." The General said over The Soldier's Communicator. "Sorry Sir, The Cloister Wraiths are Active." Gastron Said. "Do Not Approach Them just Tell Me. Are all the bells ringing?" The General said.

"Yes, Sir" Gastron Said. Responding to The General. "Then we are facing sgreat danger" The President said. "The Cloister Wraiths Thinks so." The War Chief Said. "So Where is he then? Where is The Doctor Have gone?" The President Says to The Renegade. "Back to the beginning" Romana Said as she walks in the room. "What is he doing here?" The President said.

"I Heard The Doctor have come home. The One who so like Fireworks" Romana Said. The President Scoffs and turn his back on her.

* * *

The Cloister Bells can be heard in the far distance away from the city. The Doctor walks in The Barn, looks around then he climbs up the ladder to the bed. Then a Anthropomorphic Orange Lion Dog Came in Fussing. "Why are they ringing the bells? I never heard so many. What's going this time? All the fuss they making like a Cat." Through out all of his absence on Gallifrey. The Doctor Recognizes the voice.

The Dzaghlie Notice The Doctor. " You, up there! You're not supposed to be there! I've just put all that back. It's for the boys, if any of them ever want to come..." The Lion Dog stops in mid sentence once he sees The Doctor's Face, and Realized on who he is. "It's you..." The Lion Dog Said. "Hello King Alpha" The Doctor said with a smile.

Outside of the barn The Doctor is sitting on the top end of the table as King Alpha Placed a bowl of soup in front of The Doctor All the villagers Gallifreyan and Dzaghlie are gathered, in their homespun frontier style clothes. A stark contrast to the highly advanced Citadel dwellers. The Doctor raises his spoon in salute. The ground shakes as a massive craft casts its shadow over them, forward gun turrets pointed at the Doctor.

"Attention! Will all non-military personnel step away from the Doctor." It was The Voice of Gastron one of the Time Lord Soldiers. Nobody followed by his command. "I repeat. All non-military personnel, please, step away from the Doctor." He Repeated. "At lease move the children away. Doctor you will accompany us to the capital."

The Doctor drops the spoon on the table. The Villagers that surround him turns around from the sound of the drop. The Doctor got up off of his chair, and began moving forward to the gunship. Gastronomy tries to keep on sight on The Doctor. "Doctor You will accompany us to the capital." Gastron Said again.

The Doctor Digs his Heel into the Sandy Ground and began drawing a line. When he is finished. He Started walking back. "Doctor?" Gastron Said. "Come Back. You will Come Back Immediately."

The Villagers Applauding to The Doctor. "That is an order and this is a military vehicle." Gastron said.

In The High Council They are looking at on what is going on through a holo-screen. "What's his Plans?" The President of the Time Lords Said. "I think He's Finishing his Soup." Romana Jokey answered his question. "Suggestion, sir." The General said. "We Could Talk to him." He Suggested. "Words are his Weapon." The President Claimed. "When They stop being ours?" The General said.

* * *

Back at the Barn. The Doctor is lying on his childhood bed, staring at nothing and twiddling his thumbs. There began a knock on the door. Then it appears to be King Alpha that opened the door. "They Returned." The King Said Then he went back out closing the door behind him.

The Doctor Opened the door and see The General, Gastron, and couple of troops. "Welcome Home Sir. As commander of the armed forces of Gallifrey, I bring you the greetings of the High Council." The General said. The Doctor walk back in to the barn while The General was Talking. He Turned on a Communicator on his wrist, which display a Hologram of The President. "Who The Hell does he thinks he is?" He Said. "The Man Who Won The Time War." The General said.

In The Barn The Doctor Puts on a Black Over Coat looking at a mirror. There was more knocking on the Door this time it was a different villager. The Villager said that they are back again then he closed the door behind him once he walked out.

The Doctor Stepped out and see Six Time Lords in full regalia, Began bowing to him. There was a sound of the door being slammed and no sight of The Doctor.

"What is He Doing?" The President Yelled in Frustration as he Slammed his Gauntlet on The Table which made a Spark. The President look at The War Chief and Keroro. "What does he want? Revenge?" The President said Theorizing. "The Doctor doesn't blame Gallifrey for the Horrors of The Time War." Romana Claimed. "I Should hope not." The President said. "He Just Blame You." She Finished.


	2. The Contact

Chapter 2: The Contact

* * *

In The Barn The Doctor is sitting on the bed holding The Device That Brought Him here. There began a knock on the door. This time it is a Women Who opened the door. Said They'er back again. The Doctor gave a slight nod then the villager left. In a moment The Doctor walk out of the barn and sees The President, The General along with couple of troops. The War Chief with Keroro. The Doctor Continue walking towards to The President without crossing the line The Doctor Made.

The President Hold out his hand. The Doctor Looked. He dig to his Coat Pocket a placed the Teleport Device on the ground. The President looked at the dropped device and back at the Renegade. "Get off My Planet." The Doctor Said. "You Don't Understand what is going on lately. The Prophecy Says about The Keronians will be The Destruction of The Universe and Keroro and You have Perfect Knowledge. The President Explained. "Get Off My Planet." The Doctor Said again.

The President began to not be Tolerated with The Renegade. "You have nothing, Doctor. Nothing!" He Said. "Do you know what I have, out here in the Dry Lands, where there's nobody who matters?." Paused for a moment. "No Witnesses" He Whispers.

"Me too." The Doctor Whisper's back.

"Take Aim. Aim at The Doctor, Fire on my Command." The President said. The General and his Troops didn't React Positive, including Keroro. "Sir?" The General said sounding confused.

"Step forward and take aim! What's the matter with you?" The President Shouted. "Lord President, He's a War Hero, some of these men served with him." The General said. "These Man Serve Me!" The President said in Aggressiveness. "All of you! On my command."

The Troops raises their weapon and pointed at The Doctor. The Doctor does nothing but closes his eyes. The President Turns around. "Fire" He Commanded. All The Troops Fired their weapon almost at the same time. Keroro Have his eyes closed. He took a Peak and see that his favorite Time Lord is still Standing. Relieves and have Smile on his Face. Keroro Went over and hugs him. When the General and The President can bring themselves to look, and also see That The Doctor is Still Alive. the barn door has scorch marks on it."

"You Missed all of you" The President said. "Every single one of you! How is that possible? What is it? Is the firing squad afraid the unarmed man? The President Grabbed Gastron by The Shoulder. "You Explained"

"There was a Saying Sir, In The Time War" Gastron Said. "A Saying?" The President asked in confusion. "The first thing you will notice about the Doctor of War is he's unarmed. For many, it's also the last." Gastron explained. Then he Started walking pass the line to The Doctor's Side as he drop the Rifle, and Standing Next to him. " I was at Skull Moon, sir." Gastron Said.

Four more troopers drop their rifles and join the Doctor's side. "Not one more of you moves! That is an order!" The President Told to the ones who haven't Crossed The Line. Then, Two more troopers move forward to cross the line. Ignoring The President's Obey. "A direct order of your President!" The President say leaving out like three troops that haven't Crossed the line yet. "You leave me no choice." he said as he raise his gauntlet. "Have Many Regenerations did we grant you? I got all Night." He Said Pointing his Gauntlet at The Doctor as it glowing blue.

Out of nowhere Four Gunship Approaches to Where they are. "Excellent, General. You sent for reinforcements." The President Said. "No He Didn't" The Doctor Said. As he Wear his Sonic Sunglasses. "I Did"

Gunships Arrived to their location. The Troopers did the same from the others did. "What? I'm Rassilon The Redeemer." He Said Introducing himself. "Rassilon The Resurrected, Gallifrey is Mine!" He Said Raising His Gauntlet at The Doctor Again, Then The General moves between the Gauntlet and The Doctor, "Lord President with respect; Get off His Planet" He said as he pushed away Rassilon's hand. Pull out his Side arm and drop it on the ground next to Rassilon as the Four Gunships Surround him.

* * *

At The Citadel, outside of the High Council Chamber, Sunset Approaches on Gallifrey. The Ship That Rassilon is on Takes off out from The Glass Dome. "The President may not find anywhere to go. In Where Gallifrey is Currently Position." The General Said. "I know I was There." The Doctor said. " He Was a Good Man." The General said. "Do you think this is going a bit too far."

"oh I Just Started. Tell the High Council they're on the next shuttle" The Doctor said as he walks in the chamber.

Down at The Cloister where Gastron was. The Doctor stepped out of the lift. The cloisters have a bit of mist on the floor, lots of stone columns and various cabling dangling around. The lighting is low, casting long shadows. There is the occasional shriek, and silhouettes of Time Lords glide around at intervals.

"I Might Find You here. Old Times" Romana Said to The Doctor. "It been a while." The Doctor Said with a smile. "it seems that you change your face" Romana said. "Well of course I have. You think it will be the face that I used to wear long scarf." Romana chuckles from that. "Why did you banish him? Was it punishment, or for your own protection? Or are you just being cruel? Or just being cowardly?" She Said. "Well let's Find out Shall We." The Doctor said.

* * *

Back at The High Council Chamber. The Doctor Sits at the head of the table. Romana Sits on The Opposite side as Keroro Sits on The Left side of him Appears to be holding something. "If you guys wondering about The Future, Why didn't you just asked me? Or even Us?" The Doctor Said. "If The Universe is Under a threat, Why you didn't just tell us?" The General Said.

"Well What you Know of?" The Doctor asked. The General Sat down on the right side of the table. "Prophecies tell that, There is a Race That will Cause so much Destruction through out of the Universe." He Said. "What Kind of Race?" The Doctor Asked for more details. "Daleks, Cybertronians, Irkens, and Keronians" The General was going to continue on until The Doctor Cut him off by finishing. "Ice Warriors, Zygons, Sontarans, even Zentras, but you all Jump to Keronians."

"The Prophecy said That The Keronians Said the will be the starting point." The General said. "Yes, But There is something else is going on." The Doctor said. "You lots were hiding something from Rassilon."

"After The Trial We were gonna Get you. We Contacted someone on the planet that you are familiar of." Romana Said. "For The Resurrection of your Father."

"Doctor, Did you know What that means?" Keroro said in joy. "Wait A Minute, Who Contacted you guys?" The Doctor Questioned. "A Person Named Arceus." The General said. The Doctor Went into a Surprised look on his face once he heard that name. "That is no Person that Contacted Gallifrey." The Doctor said. "Then what?" Romana Asked. " The God Of All Pokemons." The Doctor Stated.


	3. The Doctor and Keroro

Chapter 3: The Doctor and Keroro

"I Wanted Details about Why Arceus Contacting Here." The Doctor Said. "If You want to know you should just aske Him" Romana Said. "Ok I Will since I know where the planet is." The Doctor said. "Well Actually, We Decided that you will Not Take Your TARDIS along to this Journey, Nor You friend." Romana Said.

"Well Why Not?" Keroro Said, Not Approving on what he is Hearing. "Is What Acreus Said." Romana Claimed.

"Arceus doesn't know about Keronians, The Only Alien Species that he know is us The Time Lords." The Doctor Said. "The Only option is to take him home. That is The Only Thing is." Romana Said Giving the only option.

Later The Sun Began to rise in the Horizon of the Mountain range, The Doctor and Keroro Stands in outside of The Capital. The Doctor Watches The Sky Being lit up into a Orange Color like the sun. "So.. Gallifrey" Keroro said trying to create a conversation. "What about Gallifrey?" The Doctor Asked.

"Well Your Home Planet. The Stuff I been Hearing like That this Planet was destroyed in The Time War. Are You at lease happy that You are Standing on Your Very own Planet for a very long Time?" Keroro Said. The Doctor looks at Him without saying anything for few seconds. "Yeah." He said with a smile.

Keroro smile back. "Oh I Found this out in The Dry lands" Keroro Said. Showing The Red Velvet Coat. "I Don't know why it was there. "I have my Reasons ." The Doctor Said. "But Thank You For Holding on to it. So Keroro for maybe like the first time seeing Gallifrey for the First time How's it like?"

"Where To Start? I mean I did wanted to see your home planet. I wasn't Expecting something like this." Keroro Said. "Do you miss Gallifrey?"

"Sometimes.." The Doctor Said Without Hesitation.

"I see..." Keroro Said as he still continue looking out. "Hey Doctor, I Was Expecting The Cities to be Everywhere."

The Doctor Gave a Chuckle. "Well Kinda. Out there is like Small Town and Villages. Here where are standing on you already know a City. I Think There is only like four or five Cities in Wild Endeavor, If You else want to know The Mountain Ranges are Solace and Solitude, There is The House of Lungbarrow and The Academy I went. Before I Ran away."

"What like The Point when you took a Time Machine and went to Keron." Keroro Said. "Hey I Wanted to see you guys so not my fault I was Hellbent" The Doctor Explained.

"It seems a Wonderful place I don't know why you left." Keroro said. "Keroro, Let me tell you this once you became a Traveler like me You will see The Wonders of The Universe, It is a Beautiful but yet Scary place." The Doctor Said Kinda like giving him a Advice.

"I will keep that in mind." Keroro said with a smile. "Shall we?" The Doctor look at him confused. "Shall we what.."

"To go." Keroro said hoping at lease to get this one. "Why Not.. Just get this over with." The Doctor said. The both began walking in to The Capital

Somewhere in The Citadel Romana, The Doctor and Keroro, is walking the halls of TARDISes. "You will be Taking a SARD." Romana Said. "A What?" The Doctor Said Puzzled. "A SARD it is like a TARDIS just lack the ability to Time Travel." Romana Explained.

"Oh Great I can't take my Friend and now I Can't Time Travel." The Doctor Complained. The Three stop in front of a TARDIS. "Well here is one" Romana Said as she took out a device and handed to The Doctor. "This one here takes you exactly where you need to go.

"Well Like I said I know where The Planet is." The Doctor said Handed Romana Back the device. "Well We are following on what we are being told." Romana Explained without taking the device.

"Fine Then." The Doctor said in defeat. "But As President I will have You as one. "Then As President You Will return to be one once you came back." Romana Said

"You Will Just don't want to let me go do you?" The Doctor said. "Nope" Romana Replied back.

The Doctor and Keroro Walk in The SARD then moments after The SARD began to take off. In The ship as looks like the TARDIS have The Theme that The Doctor used to have in is First Incarnation.

"So what you think?" The Doctor asked. Keroro looks around the design of The TARDIS console room. "Well It looks Basic."

"Classic, look at The Color Scheme." The Doctor Said. "Its All White" Keroro Said. There began a bit of jolt within the TARDIS that lacks Time Travel. "So are you really taking me home?" Keroro Asked.

"Actually yes" The Doctor Said with no Hesitation. "What do they mean the Destruction of the Universe?" Keroro asked. "Oh they just exaggerate, They rely to much on The Matrix." The Doctor said trying to come up an excuse. "The Matrix?" Keroro Asked Confused.

"Oh. The Matrix is a Supercomputer a Micro-Universe with a virtual Reality, Sentient but yet powerful. It is the one that been creating prophecy, and as you know about the species That The General listed will destroy the universe.

"But If it is, I mean Keronians are alien invaders so The Matrix is Telling The Truth." Keroro said. "Listen Keroro, I know you are scared, It is ok to be, Just trust me I would not let anything happened to you guys." The Doctor said. The whooshing of the TARDIS or SARD ended with a Thud to show that they landed.

"Well we are here, back home." The Doctor said has he pull a level which opens the door, The Doctor and Keroro walked out of The TARDIS.

Outside they are in front of the Hinata's house. "Should I.." The Doctor was gonna continue but was cut off by Keroro. "No, I will, just you go on what you have to do, and just please be safe I want you back here Alive." He said.

"I will" The Doctor said with a Smile. He Walked back in The SARD The Doors. Closed behind him. The Doctor inserted the device That Romana Gave to him, to the console then the SARD began taking off.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**


End file.
